


Parchment

by togekissies



Series: Fairytale AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday,” he whispers, lingering like he’s going to kiss Suga a second time. He stands back instead, just to watch Suga blink up at him until realization hits.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Suga says, finally looking down at the package. It’s wrapped in plain blue paper, tied with a ribbon. “<i>Oh.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> I MEANT TO POST THIS YESTERDAY FOR SUGA'S BIRTHDAY FORGIVE MEEEEE

Tooru hasn’t slept. Nervousness has been bubbling in the pit of his stomach since Suga went to bed annoyingly early the night before, forcing Tooru to put off his plans until tonight. He adjusts his shirt, ruffles his hair, and opens the door to Suga’s apartment.

It’s not locked—Suga only locks his door when he’s asleep or out—and Tooru sees the witch immediately upon entering. The sunset streaks through the windows in pink and orange, casting its color onto Suga’s hair and skin. He is in the middle of reaching for a lightswitch, and his hand stills when he sees he has a guest.

He smiles. Tooru angles himself slightly so the package he’s carrying in one arm is difficult to see. “Hi, Tooru,” Suga says, “I’m glad you’re here.”

In lieu of a greeting Tooru crosses the room and kisses Suga deeply. Months ago this would have been enough to throw Suga off and make him pause, but now he almost seems to expect it. He must think Tooru is having one of his needy days. Suga starts to try to wrap his arms around Tooru, to draw him closer, but Tooru pulls back just slightly so he can force the package into Suga’s hands instead.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, lingering like he’s going to kiss Suga a second time. He stands back instead, just to watch Suga blink up at him until realization hits.

“Oh,” Suga says, finally looking down at the package. It’s wrapped in plain blue paper, tied with a ribbon. “ _Oh_.”

A small smile spreads across Suga’s face, quickly evolving into pure, almost childish glee. He forgets all about turning on the lights in his apartments and sits on his couch to inspect his gift. Tooru sits next to him, nerves turning knots in his gut.

“I’m surprised you remembered,” Suga says, nudging Tooru’s side with his elbow.

“Please,” Tooru says, affecting a pout like he’s been seriously wounded, “I’m not _that_ self-centered.”

Suga laughs at him, which Tooru doesn’t thinks is fair. It’s not his fault that Suga is the exact opposite of himself. He hasn’t shut up about his birthday next month for weeks, while he thinks he remembers Suga mentioning his only once. Tooru had to brave a phone call to his mothers to make sure he got the date right.

“What is it?” Suga unties the ribbon and runs his hand down the sides of the gift as if he’s trying to feel for clues.

Tooru huffs. It’s impossible that Suga hasn’t figured out it’s a book by now. “That would ruin the surprise, I’m not telling.”

Suga smiles, ducking his head down slightly, and he slides his fingers under the fold in the wrapping paper until he can pull it from under the tape. Oh no, Tooru thinks. Suga pulls the tape off another fold, continuing with his excruciatingly slow way of opening presents.

Tooru’s breath hitches in his throat. “Suga.”

“Hmm?”

“Please just open it.”

Suga glances at him and grins, almost apologetic. He then tears the wrapping paper like a normal person, discarding it on the ground once he’s freed his gift. His excited expression slips to confusion as he scans the cover and spine, which have no title or author written on them. He then flips to a few random pages and, upon finding them blank, looks up at Tooru. “Is it enchanted?”

“It’s perfectly ordinary,” Tooru says, surprised that Suga would think he’d have something magical to give him. He takes a breath. “I thought it would be a good place to write down all your spells and recipes instead of those flimsy notebooks you use. That way everything is in one place, and it’s a little more...” He hesitates under the gaze of Suga’s bright brown eyes. “Permanent, I suppose.”

Suga turns his attention back to the book, carefully examining it. It’s a beautifully crafted book, if Tooru says so. If he were having a blank book made for himself it would have looked more classic, maybe a red leather with gold leaf detailing, making it look right at home in his collection of ancient books. But for Suga he asked for something sleeker, something more modern, and what he got was a book with a blue cover so dark it looks black, with two lone accent lines of a silver that shimmers when the light catches it. The paper inside is high quality and takes to ink and paint beautifully, so Suga will never have to worry about his words smudging.

“I can have it engraved if you want,” Tooru adds before he forgets. “I wasn’t sure if you would want a title, so I didn’t ask for one. If you do, just say the word and I’ll send it back to have it done.”

Tooru has to suffer through a few more seconds of silence while Suga stares at the book, the most beautiful smile blooming on his face. And finally, _finally_ , he tears his eyes away to look at Tooru once more. “Thank you,” Suga says, sincerity permeating every word. “I love it.”

The nervousness disappears from Tooru’s body all at once. He smiles back at Suga, and this time it’s Suga who initiates the kiss.

 


End file.
